Episode 1
Between the Sea and Land is the 1st episode of the Nagi no Asu Kara anime. It aired on October 3, 2013. Hikari and Manaka have a tough time during their first day at school above the sea. Hikari is angry and dislikes the surface dwellers while Manaka is shy and dislikes confrontation. After visiting Lord Uroko, Manaka is cursed and forced to cover herself but she runs away after being found out, the one who finds her is a surprise to everyone. Summary Rushing out of his house after making breakfast, Hikari greets his friends on the way to their new school above the surface, their own school under the sea having closed down. Finding that Manaka is wearing her new uniform rather than her old one, Hikari berates her for not having pride but is forced to stop by his friend Chisaki, at which point Manaka leaves to change. As Hikari and his friends exit the sea, Hikari waits for Manaka as his friends go on. Meanwhile, Manaka returns to the meeting spot but is swept up by a net from a fishing trawler and brought above the surface. Seeing the sight from afar, Hikari realizes this to be an important event. At school, the group gives their introductions and things go well until Hikari begins fighting with his classmates, resulting in an argument between him and Manaka which Chisaki is forced to break up. In the girl's locker room Chisaki gives Manaka her P.E clothes to wear to hide her uniform. As she expresses discomfort, Chisaki tells her that Hikari is trying to protect her, which she accepts. Looking outside the window, the girls see Hikari on the running track in a race against Tsumugu Kihara, who was on the boat which fished up Manaka. As he runs fast, Hikari accidentally trips and knocks himself into the other boy, taking both of them down. On his way home, Hikari spots Akari at work and is asked where Manaka is. As he replies that they don't always have to travel together, the two spot two girls vandalizing the side of Hikari's workplace with chewing gum graffiti. Though initially upset, Akari shrugs off the matter before asking Hikari about dinner, which he plainly states what it will be, much to her disappointment. Back under the sea, Hikari is brought in by the men from a mens club who express their anger over Manaka being fished up. Upset with the actions of the surface dwellers, they also state that they are refusing to do the Boatdrift Ceremony, despite it being a tradition. Hikari thinks back to the old legends of when man left the sea for the land and, to appease the Sea God, sacrificed women but soon changed their methods to rice and sweets. As Hikari leaves, the men tell him to talk to his father, the head priest, about what to do in addition to suggesting a talk with Lord Uroko. As he leaves, one of them men reminds him about his position as the heir to the Narunami Shrine. Outside, Hikari meets with Manaka, who remains silent despite needing him. Understanding that she needs fire from Lord Uroko, Hikari apologizes for what happened in the morning and takes her with him. At Lord Uroko's place, Hikari receives the fire and presents him with a bowl of food her mother made. However, Lord Uroko compliments her body and asks if she is ovulating, scaring her and causing her to run away after throwing the food in his face. Angry, he tells her he's going to curse her while Hikari asks what he was talking about. Hearing what he said, Hikari goes after a crying Manaka and attempts to console her fears before leaving to speak to his father. The next morning, the group visits Manaka's house only to find that she is refusing to go to school. Unsure of why, Hikari goes to her bedroom alone and finds that her kneecap has turned into a fish head thanks to Lord Uroko's curse. Despite his attempts to convince her it does not matter, Manaka insist on not going as she doesn't want anyone to see it. Hikari replies that she let him see it but she retorts that she is alright with him. As such, Hikari wraps up her kneecap to hide the fish head, allowing her to go to school. However, at school, Hikari is taken by the other girls who wish to look at her shining skin. While attempting to escape, the fish head makes an embarrassing sound, causing Manaka to run away. Hikari and the group go searching for Manaka but are unable to find her. Forced to rest in the water due to their skin conditions, Kaname and Chisaki remain and worry about Manaka while Hikari continues the search alone. While running in the forest, Manaka collapses and is later found by Tsumugu and taken to his house. In a bathtub, Manaka awakens to find Tsumugu looking after her. Upset that he has seen her kneepcap, Manaka attempts to hide it as he goes out and brings back food. When she tells him not to feed it, Manaka is surprised that he does not find the fish head gross and instead calls its scales and her own beautiful. That night, as Hikari is still searching, he comes across Manaka and Tsumugu. Angry, Hikari attacks the latter, believing him to be behind Manaka's disappearance. However, Manaka tells him that such is not true and that he helped her, forcing Hikari to grudgingly let go. With that, Manaka and Hikari return to the sea, with Hikari wondering why Manaka was so relaxed around Tsumugu. Screenshots nagi-ep1-scr1.jpg nagi-ep1-scr2-300x168.jpg nagi-ep1-scr3-300x168.jpg Nagi-no-asukara-Ep-1-2.jpg Nagi-no-asukara-Ep-1-9.jpg Ohys-Raws-Nagi-no-Asukara-01-ANIMAX-1280x720-x264-AAC_001_2536-580x326.png Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Organization Category:Anime